Truth Be Told
by Seresute
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are in love it's a known fact. This story is about them getting married and their life after. Chapter 2 up! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Seresute: This is my first fic so R&R. Just don't be to harsh.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin it would be on every day, and it's not, so think about it.  
  
Chapter 1:A secret in the woods  
  
The late summer air was crisp and had a feeling of autumn in it. Kenshin was outside doing the laundry. He heard Kaoru start screaming at Yahiko again and looked up.  
  
"You'll Pay For That Yahiko-Chan!!!" Kaoru screamed  
  
"you'll have to catch me first Ugly, and I'm not little!!!" He screamed back  
  
"What did you call me?!?!?!?!?!?!" She screamed  
  
Yahiko turned and started screaming  
  
"UGLY, UGLY, UGLY, UGLY!!!"  
  
BAM!!!!!!!!  
  
Yahiko had run straight into a tree.  
  
"Didn't see that coming" Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
"HAHA" she said when she got to where he was lying on the ground, unconscious.  
  
After a few minutes Yahiko woke up. Kaoru was standing over him. After she made sure he was okay she started to hit him on the head with her bokken, where he already had a huge bump.  
  
"Ow! stop!" he was screaming  
  
When Kaoru didn't stop Kenshin decided it was time to step in.  
  
"Kaoru-dono you should stop hitting him, that you should."  
  
After hitting Yahiko one more time she stopped.  
  
"He took my hair ribbon." She pouted.  
  
Kenshin now noticed her hair was down.  
  
"Busu was being a jerk" Yahiko said in his defense.  
  
"I just told him to stop complaining and finish his 1000 swings" She replied innocently looking at kenshin.  
  
"Will they ever stop" Kenshin mumbled  
  
"WHAT" Kaoru and Yahiko screamed at the same time.  
  
"Nothing" kenshin said and turned toward the dojo.  
  
"I will be making dinner, that I will" he told them and he walked inside.  
  
"YAY!!!! EDIBLE FOOD AGAIN" Yahiko screamed in delight.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN" Kaoru screamed at him.  
  
"I MEAN YOUR FOOD IS POISON!!!!A STARVING PERSON WOULDN'T EAT IT!!!!"  
  
"I'LL GET YOU YAHIKO-CHAN!!!" They started chasing each other again  
  
Kenshin got out the tofu and started to cut it, thinking how even if their lives depended on it they would never get along. He finished with the tofu and started on the rice. The dojo gate creaked open, but kenshin didn't even need to look up, he knew the ora.  
  
It was sano.  
  
"Wow" he thought sarcastically.  
  
"Sano is back what a surprise"Sano had been coming to the dojo a lot lately.  
  
Kenshin looked out the window at sano. He was saying hi to Kaoru and Yahiko, and asking where kenshin was. A minute later he was in the kitchen.  
  
"What's for dinner" he asked.  
  
"Just tofu and rice, nothing special" Kenshin replied still looking out the window, more specifically, at Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin and Kaoru sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love th...."  
  
He stopped Kenshin had gone battousai.  
  
"You should be quit. Kaoru-dono and I are just good friends" He said  
  
"S..Sorry" Said scared.  
  
"No I am sorry I don't know what came over me" kenshin replied.  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko walked in, both in better moods. Kaoru had gotten her ribbon back and yahiko, well, he was just happy for some reason.  
  
"Yahiko-chan why are you so ugly?" Sano asked just to annoy Yahiko.  
  
"I am not ugly, and I am not LITTLE" he screamed and started to bite sano's hair.  
  
"Get off me" Sano said trying to get yahiko off his head.  
  
He finally got Yahiko off and got that evil look in his eyes.  
  
"Time to die" he said quietly and menacing.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!"yahiko managed to say before he started to run for his life.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed  
  
"If you are gonna kill yourselves do it outside!" with that she picked up the ladle and wacked them both on the head.  
  
They backed away from the crazy lady slowly, but when they got outside they resumed the chasing and the killing.  
  
"They are just as bad as you and yahiko Kaoru-dono." kenshin said turning around just in time to get hit in the head with Kaoru's ladle. Ow was all kenshin could say.  
  
"I will go back to making dinner now, that I will" he said quietly, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry kenshin, can I help?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
"Of course Kaoru-dono. You can set the table for me." He replied  
  
Kaoru got out the silverware and set the table.  
  
"Anything else I can do" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You can put this on the table" he said handing her a bowl of rice.  
  
She put the bowl on the table and looked out the window Sano and Yahiko had stopped chasing each other and were sitting down under a tree, catching their breath.  
  
"I'll go get Sano and Yahiko" kenshin said putting the plate of tofu down and a pot of tea.  
  
Kaoru had just started to put food on the plates when Sano and Yahiko came in. They imedietly started stuffing their faces. When kenshin didn't come back after a few minutes kaoru started to get worried.  
  
"Do either of you know where kenshin is?" She asked the other to.  
  
They were to busy stuffing their faces to answer though so they just shook their heads.  
  
Kaoru got up and walked out the door to look for him. She looked around the dojo twice. She looked on the roof, in the trees, everywhere, except the woods next to the dojo. She went over to the edge of the woods and called Kenshin's name. She didn't get an answer. She looked up at the sky and saw a flock of ducks flying south for the winter. It would be September soon, but it was getting cold fast. A cool wind ruffled kaoru's kimono and her hair. She decided she would have to go into the woods. She looked up at the sky again, the sun was quickly going down. She slowly walked into the darkening woods. After a while she found the small bridge going over the stream.  
  
She still hadn't found Kenshin and the sun was almost completely down.  
  
"Maybe he is just farther down" she thought trying to comfort herself.  
  
She got up and walked down the stream farther. The sun was completely gone now and the moon was shining brightly. She listened carefully trying to hear something. Kaoru walked more. After a while she heard something. She walked even quicker hoping it was kenshin and he was okay. A minute later she saw a clearing with someone in it. The stream ended here with a small waterfall the pool at the bottom she guessed was about two feet deep. She walked forward so she could see better. A twig snapped and the person turned around. The moon was bright enough for Kaoru to know who it was. The red hair, and magenta gi gave it away. She gasped and took a step backward. It was kenshin, but something was wrong he was crying.  
  
"Kenshin' was all she could whisper.  
  
Seresute: Hope you liked it. Now why don't you send me a nice review? If I get 10 reviews I will continue, maybe for less. Just please review. 


	2. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT NOTE READ THIS!!!!!!**

I wont be updating for a while. My friend were sitting in a tree when the branch we were sitting on snapped. We fell about 10 feet and thbranch landed right next to us(thank god). We both got concussions. I broke my wrist and sprained my finger. She broke her ankel and almost her neck(even though it wasn't broken it did get badly injured and she has to have a neck brace.) We hadn't told my mom where we were going so when she heard screams and a branch snap she came looking for us. She found us half-hour later we were bleeding pretty badly and we were both out of it. My mom called the hospital and we didn't come to until a day later. I'm having a hard time consintrating right now and my doctor said it could be a month before I was back to normal(same for myfriend) I wanted to tell you that and warn you to 1. never go up into a tree. and 2. always tell an adult where you are. We could have died but we thankfully didn't. so I wanted to warn you guys just be careful.

Seresute


	3. Chapter 2

**Truth Be Told**

**Seresute:** I really want to thank all the people who reviewed and cared about me and my friend. Turnes out it wasn't as bad as the doctor thought. Thanks to those who reviewed and on with the story!

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO**

"Kenshin' was all she could whisper.

"Ohmigawd, Kenshin" she ran toward him and wrapped her arms arond him.

"what's wrong, why ar you crying"

"It was all my fault I killed her"

"kenshi what are you talking about"

"Tomoe"

"who"

"my wife" Kaoru froze he had been married, why haden't anyone told her he had a wife. Acording to everyone she was in love with him.

"10 years ago" Kaoru's brain clicked back into place and a lightbaulb went off.

"The reason battousai disapered. The reason you became a rurouni. what happened"

"It's a long story"

"So does it look like I'm busy" kenshin smilied but it was quickly washed away.

"fine I'll tell you"

"good" Kaoru sat down and made herself as comfertable as possible. Kenshin took a deep breath and began his heart wreching story.

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO**

" I killed her fiance, Akira, she sought after me for a couple years but when she did find me nothing happened the way she expected. She fell in love with me and I fell in love with her. We got married. I was still a hitokiri and I was asked to kill this guy. She tried to talk me out of it. I wouldn't listen. When I was about to finish him off she jumped in front of me and started screaming for me to stop." kenshin stopped and remembered that day.

OKOKOKOKOKO**flashback**OKOKOKOOKOKOKO

_"Kenshin Stop it! This man has a wife and kids think of them." Kenshin's face didn't show any emotion._

_"Tomoe get out of the way"_

_"How's his wife going to feel when one day he husband doesn't come home. How will their kids feel when they find out their father was brutally murdered by the battousai. If you wont do it for them do it for me. Think of how I felt when I found out the only person I loved had been murdered by a heartless freak. I chased after you for 2 years only to fall in love with you. But do you really think his children could forgive you for ruining their lives. Do you really think his wife will fall in love with you like I did. That would never happen. Let him go. I realized when i met you that you weren't evil like everyone thought. you were a confused little boy inside. You were only following orders. You didn't like killing innecent people but it was the only life you knew and you were afraid if you left it behind you would never have a life again. I gave you a different life leave this one behind you."_

_"Do you know what this man did to thousands of people. He took their money stole their homes he doesn't deserve to live"_

_"And you don't deserve to kill anymore, let someone else do it"_

_"Tomoe move"_

_"If you want to kill him you have to kill me too" Kenshin groaned she just had to make his life diffecult. He thought she would move when he started to move but she didn't, actually she moved to get more in his way so he had no way to get around her to kill the other man. Kenshin saw an opening and ran but Tomoe was faster She got hit with the attack full on. The man lived she didn't._

_"TOMOE!"_

_"Kenshin I died for you, leave this life behind move on she's out there go find her" Kenshin had no clue what she was talking about._

_"I love you" she said the crystal white snow was now covered in red, blood. To kenshin it was all he could see even if he didn't want to._

_"I love you too. I always will" she smiled and closed her eyes she was gone forever. Kenshin cried, for the first time in his hitokiri life he regretted killing. Slowly he stood up _

_covered in blood his bangs covered his eyes. The man stood still to afraid to move. Kenshin knew he worked in the goverenment, that was why he was sent to kill him._

_"Tell them I'm done, Tell them battousai is gone and will never come back. Tell them I'm done with their life, I'm not afraid anymore, I have moved on. Don't tell them why _

_just tell them. Oh and tell them If I do ever kill again It won't be an innecent person it will be one of them" he slowly picked up Tomoe and walked away that was the last _

_time anyone saw him as Hitokiri Battousai, That was the last time he killed._

OKOOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO

"She taught me how to love again, she taught I control my own life, she made me who I am today. I killed her she said it was what he wanted but..." Kenshin trailed off.

"If you want me to leave now I will"

" My gawd Kenshin how many times do I have to tell you I don't care who you were because that's not who you are now. Tomoe gave up her life so you could move on and be happy, so move on be happy!" with that she stormed off back in the direction of the dojo. Kenshin stared at her disapering form. Slowly he started to follow. Kaoru went into the dojo and into her room She quickly pulled on her sleeping yukata and blew out the candel. She sat down and silently prayed for Tomoe and all she had done. Kaoru got into bed and fell into a fitfull sleep. Filled with Kenshin happy with Tomoe, not her. Kenshin also went to sleep but fell into a restful one. It felt good after all those years to talk to someone.

OKOKOKOOKOKOKOKOKO** 2 months later** OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO

Kaoru woke up with the sun filling her room. She stretched and got upi. Grabbing her bath things she went to the bath house. She heated the water and got in relaxing in the comferting heat. She got out about a ahlf hour later when she heard a knock at the door.

"just a minute" she yelled stepping out and wrapping a towl around her.

"It's okay kaoru-dono I just wanted to tell you breakfast was ready."

"okay thanks Kenshin"

"your welcome" he went back into the dojo and Kaoru got dressed. She combed her hair and got most of the water out, at least so it wasn't dripping. Kaoru sighed and stepped into the cool October air. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining there was a cool breeze and the leaves were changing color. as she stepped into the warm dojo she was debating wether to go for a walk or go see Tae and do a little shopping.

"Ah Kaoru-dono, your breakfast is ready"

"Thanks Kenshin" even though they had become closer scence the night in the woods Kenshin still insisted o calling her dono.

"I'm gonna go for a walk after breakfast, do you want to come"

"that would be nice Kaoru dono"

"great, I'm going to go change"

"okay, I'll pick up a little bit" Kaoru smilied and went into her bedroom. She pulled out a bright red kimono with orange and yellow petals and leaves on it. She walked out of her room to find Kenshin. He was standing outside on the porch the broom in one hand looking out at the field and thinking. He had a hand in his pocket. Kaoru ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"oh hello Kaoru-dono, are you ready to go?"

"yep" She led the way into the woods and on to the trail that had been made by many years of people walking on it. As they approched the small bridge that went over the stream a gust of wind made the leaves swril around them and fall into the clear water. Kenshin moved ahead of her and took her hand. She tilted her head confused, where was he taking her. She followed and soon they were in the spot Kaoru had found Kenshin crying two months earlier. Kenshin sat her down on the tree stump and sat down next to her.

"Kensh.." he put a finger over her lips to scilence her.

"ever scence Tomoe died I thought I would never be happy, but I am." Kaoru was confused, why was he telling her this.

"what makes me happy is you Kaoru, you were the girl she was talking about before she died." he scotted off the stump and got down on one knee. Kaoru gasped as he took a small box out of his pocket.

"and you'd make me even happier as my wife. Will you marry me" He opened the box and inside was a ring. A beautiful ring with a Saphire in the center and small diamonds on eaither side.

"Of couse I will" She smilied and started crying. Kenshin slid the ring on her finger and Kissed her. She pulled away and gave him a hug.

"I love you"

"I love you too kenshin" She kissed him and stood up. She started running back to the dojo. Kenshin followed. She ran into the dojo and started screaming.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!" Yahiko and sano said coming out of their rooms.

"KENSHIN PROPOSED!!!!!!!! I'M GETTING MARRIED"

"congratulations jou-chan, now if you wouldn't mind I have a REALLY bad hangover and would like some quite"

"whatever, it's only 1:00 how did you manage to get a hangover?"

"I really don't know or care" Kaoru rolled her eyes at the two and walked back outside to tell the rest of her friends. Dreaming of the way life would be with Kenshin.

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO**

**seresute: **what do you think reviw please. I'll update as soon as I can. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks again to those who reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth Be Told**

**Seresute: **Please forgive me It's been sooooo long i know but I had soooo much work and I go to boarding school and I only get to come home once a month for 4 days so please work with me. I am really trying to update asap but they load us down with work and my roomate and I are always fighting over the computer we share. So yeah srry. Well here it is.

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO**

"oh my gawd Kaoru it's beautiful" Tai said holding onto Kaoru's hand. Misao, Megumi, Tokio and Tsubame were all standing in a circle around her staring in disbelief, Kenshin had asked Kaoru to marry him? This was the surprise of the century.

"can I get some srvice over here" A man said waiting somewhat patiently by the door. They all looked over Tai was giving him a death glare, Kaoru was staring at the woman by his side disbelief filling in her eyes. Slowly she pulled away from her friends and walked over to the man. Next to him stood the young woman about Kaoru's age and height. She had long brown Hair and green eyes.

"Naoko?" The girl looked up at the sound of her name and a wide grin spread across her face.

"KAORU!!!!" Kaoru gave her old friend a hug while everyone else stared on in confusion.

"I can't believe it's you it's been forever"

"12 years" naoko said giving her friend another hug.

"so what's that on your finger?"

"I'm getting married!!!!"

"Seriously?!?!?!?"

"you bet, who's this guy" Kaoru asked pointing the rude man from earlier.

"This is my husband Okita"

"You got married" Naoko nodded her head a small blush creeping across her face.

"When?"

"Last year"

"congratulations"

"thanks you too"

"do you have a place to stay"

"we're only passing through Okita has work to do in Kyoto"

"but I wanted you to stay for my wedding"

"I know what to do" Naoko whispered something in her husbands ear, he nodded and she turned back to Kaoru.

"I can stay with you and Okita can go back home for work!"

"great Why don't you have lunch and come get me when your're done, you can come home with me!"

"perfect, it's great to see you"

"I know it's been so long"

"This way please" Tai said hurrying up to them holding two menues and Kaoru left to go back to her friends. They bombarded her with questions and one by one they were answered. After an hour Noko came over and was introduced to all of Kaoru's friends they talked and laughed and made wedding plans. Tomarrow they would go shopping for the wedding dress and all the other stuff they would need. Tai even said she would donate the rest of the weeks take in to help pay.(it was monday) Finally as the sun started to saet Kaoru told her friends goodbye and her and Naoko left.

**OKOKOKKOKOKOKKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO**

"Kenshin is there enough food for one more?"

"yes, why?"

"because I'm cheating on you and invited a guy over" Kenshin's eyes started flashing gold and Kaoru burst out laughing.

"calm down kenshin, I'm not cheating on you, my friend Naoko is staying with us for a little while."

"Good" Kenshin said putting down the knife and leaning over to give Kaoru a kiss. She quickly kissed him back and went to get the guest room ready. Dinner came soon enough and everyone loved Naoko. She was very kind and polite but would break the rules without hesitation. They explained how they had been neighbors when they were kids but when they were 5 Naoko moved and they hadn't seen each other since. Dinner came and went and Kaoru and Naoko decided to take a bath (remember it wasn't weird back then) They Got in the tub Kenshin had heated for them and started talking. They talked and talked until about 10:00pm when they were getting out Kaoru noticed bruises all along Naoko's arm and leg.

"What's this" Kaoru said quickly throwing a towl around her small fram and grabbing Naoko's arm.

"It's noting I just fell"

"Naoko" Kaoru said staring at her seeing straight through the lie. Without being told Kaoru knew what had happened. She hugged her friend .

"oh my gawd naoko" Slowly the tears began to fall and Naoko's shoulders moved up and down with her sobs.

"What happened to you in the last 12 years?"

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOOKOKOKOKO**

**seresute:**hope you like it please review, and again I'm really sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Truth Be Told**

**seresute: **Yeah Yeah i know its been forever again. But I just had exams and this is my first real break in months. do you people know how hard those stupid things are, i was the only one in my class who got an A on the Algebra exam. enjoy!

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

Kaoru and Naoko were sitting on The futon in Kaoru's room. It was midnight and everyone else had gone to sleep. Over the past year Naoko had been abused by her husband. It had been arranged by her parents who were led to believe Okita was a very nice boy, Yeah right. Naoko knew he was cheating on her but everytime she even thought about leaving she would be punched kicked and threw. Finally she had just givin up fighting and thinking altogether and just lived day to day, cleaning cooking and shopping. Okita was a good business man so they were quite wealthy but that didn't change the fact that she had been physically and emotionaly abused. Kaoru had decided that naoko wasn't ever going home and that she was just going to live at the dojo with them but Naoko was a little reluctent to do this. She feared that Okita would come and hurt her and the rest of the people that lived at the dojo. That was until Kaoru "accidently" let it slip that Kenshin was the ex hitokiri battousai. Now they were talking wedding plans. Tomarrow, well more like later that day, they would go shopping foa dress and start looking around for a place and someone to preform the ceremony. Tae was going to cater the event and she said she could get her waiters and waitresses to help out. Kenshin and the rest of the guys were going shopping in a few days for a new gi and hakama. The girls finally went to sleep but were awoken 9 hours later when Tae decided it was time to get up.

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**

"How about this one Kaoru?" Tae sadi picking up a dress that was bright red with cherry blossem flowers on it.

"Or this" Naoko said picking up a orange one.

"How about no" Kaoru said. She was looking at more traditional dresses in shades of blue and white.

"I love these two" She said picking up a white dress with gold and silver butterflys and flowers on it and an identical midnight blue one.

"well try them on" Megumi sadi pushing her into a changing room. Kaoru decided to try on the white one first. It fit her perfectly and looked good but none of them loved it. Then she tried on the blue one. It too fit her perfectly but it also brought out the blue in her eyes and went perfectly with her dark hair she stepped out from behind the curtain and showed her friends. All of their mouths dropped the way she hoped Kenshin's would.

"That's the one" Megumi finally said.

"You think" Kaoru asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"uh huh" they all said

" okay I'll get it" She went back inot the dressing room to put her kimono back on. She stepped out a couple minutes later the dress in her hand and they went over to pay for it.

"I'll pay" Naoko said handing the man the money.

"But..."

"But what Kaoru Okita makes enough money and he knows I'm here for your wedding he wont think twice about it."

"Alright" They took the dress and decided to drop it off at the Akabeko before continuing their shopping. So they did this and on their way there they passed the flower shop.

"Why don't we order the flowers while we're here" Tae suggested.

"because we haven't set an exact date yet" Kaoru said she kept on walking and they all followed relunctetly. After a few minutes they were at the Akabeko where Tsubame was just getting to work.

"your late" Tae said to the small girl.

"I'm very sorry Tae but something came up"

"It doesn't matter we were just out shopping anyway."

"What came up?" Kaoru asked. Yahiko had left around the same time they had with a little bit of money and Kaoru had a feeling something had happened between the two.

"Yeah what came up" Misao jumped in. They all knew something had happened Tsubame was blushing.

"It was nothing,Why were you all shopping?"

"Don't try and c

"You haven't heard?" Megumi cut in.

"Heard what?"

"Kenshin proposed and Kaoru is getting married"

"Really that's amazing. congratulations Ms. Kaoru"

"Thanks, would you like to finish shopping with us, you all need better clothes"

"Hey" Tae, Megumi, Misao, and Tokio said.

"She's right you both do" Naoko stepped in. Both girls laughed while the other 4 scowled. Tsubame giggled too.

"Hey you were included in that too Tsubame, if you want to be in my wedding you can't wear that"

"Really!"

"Of course, now come on I want to finish shopping before midnight"

"Right right, lets go" They all left to finish shopping for everything they would need, including new clothes for Tae, Tsubame, Megumi, and Naoko.

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK**


End file.
